Capulets and Montagues
by Mika Casey
Summary: ShinoHina. "From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star-crossed lovers take their life. . ." A Naruto and Romeo & Juliet crossover. Other pairings included. Rated mature for content.
1. Characters

**Author's Note:** Here's a little guide to the characters if they are not made apparant in the story. Romance included in this story include the obvious ShinoHina, onesided ShinoIno, ShikaTema, AsuKure, onesided NaruHina, and NaruSaku. Please enjoy. Disclaimer located in the first chapter. Obviously some characters have been added and removed.

* * *

_Montagues and Capulets__**  
**_**Characters**

_**

* * *

  
**_

**MONTAGUES **

**Romeo** = Shino Montague

**Mercutio** = Kiba

**Lord Montague** = Shibi Montague

**Lady Montague** = Satoko Montague

**Benvolio** = Shikamaru Montague

**Tybalt** = Lee

**Servants** = Sakura, Sai, Tenten, Chouji

**CAPULETS**

**Juliet** = Hinata Capulet

**Nurse **= Kurenai

**Lord Capulet** = Hiashi Capulet

**Lady Capulet** = Haya Capulet

[Hanabi Capulet, Hinata's sister]

[Neji Capulet, Hinata's cousin]

**Servants** = Temari, Gaara, Kankuro

**OTHERS**

**Paris** = Naruto

**Rosaline** = Ino

**Friars** = Asuma and Kakashi


	2. Chapter 1: Looking for a Distraction

**Disclaimer:** Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto. _Romeo and Juliet_ (c) William Shakespeare, but I was also inspired by the Romeo x Juliet anime.

**Author's Note:** Finally! A breakthrough idea! This is a _Romeo and Juliet_ and Naruto cross-over, inspired by my recent obsession with Romeo x Juliet. The characters have been posted in the beginning so there is no confusion about who is supposed to be who. Also, the ending is not going to be the same as the play, and obviously not all aspects are going to be on the dot. But please enjoy this as much as I have, and I'll be sure to post the next chapter as soon as possible.

* * *

_Capulets and Montagues_

Chapter 1: **Looking for a Distraction**

* * *

A young man sat on a marble bench in the garden of the Montague palace. He was tall for his age of sixteen, and slender, and had ruffled dark brunette hair and black eyes. He was wearing a dark blue noble's outfit. He reflected his thoughts with his voice. "Why can't she love me?" His voice was twisted into a growl. He had his hair in his fists, and he was tugging on it, trying to extract thoughts and explanations.

He cast his gaze over the white walls that surrounded the garden he sat in. There were vines covering them, crawling up the white surface and making abstract shapes. The garden itself was populated by mostly irises and red roses, though a few daisies and bluebells peeked through. It was night time, so the moon cast a silvery light on the flowers.

"Because you're weeping like a woman, Lord Shino Montague."

A voice from behind him startled him. Turning to look, the sulking teen saw a boy wearing a green noble outfit. He was of lesser rank than Shino, but no less fancily dressed. His hair was tied up in a ponytail, and his dark eyes rolled up towards the night sky. "I mean, honestly," The boy teased, "how could she love you if you were so overly-emotional?"

"I'm not crying!" Shino snapped, turning away from the boy behind him and resting his head once more in his hands. He sighed. "What do you want, Shikamaru?"

"I want you to be happy."

"I...I don't think I can be. Not without the beautiful Ino..."

"Oh, hush up. I'm sure you'll find someone else. Come." Shikamaru strode to Shino's side. "Lets go for a walk in the market. Maybe we'll find something else to do." He suggested, patting his friend on the shoulder.

Straightening up, Shino laughed. "Alright." He was fine with anything that would get his mind off Ino.

Shikamaru grinned. "Let's go!" He reached to violently grab Shino's arm, and tugged him in the direction of the gate that exited the garden. Shino grunted and twisted to his arm was out of Shikamaru's grasp, but he followed his cousin out of the garden anyway.

They walked straight through the gate and into the market, and Shino was immediately overwhelmed by the noises of the vendors, who were yelling over people trying to negotiate over the prices of food and trinkets that were in the stalls. The two Montagues walked down the streets, Shikamaru stopping at stalls and sniffing watermelons to see if they were ripe or asking how much a certain necklace costed. Shino just stayed behind, watching Shikamaru be his obnoxious self.

The two continued walking down the street, and soon came upon the house of Capulet. It was a tall house, white with four pointed-roofed towers that looked like spears being jutted into the sky. The windows looked like they were made of pure gold, shimmering under the starlight. He could see people wearing noble outfits entering the palace, laughing as they entered the golden lights of the doors to the palace.

A young servant girl, maybe a few years older than Shino, stood in the cobblestone street holding a scroll and pen. She seemed to be checking names of the people who were arriving. She had bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair that was tied into four ponytails.

Shikamaru had already approached her by the time Shino had noticed her. Shikamaru was trying to convince her to let them in to the party.

"For the last time!" She growled when Shino was within earshot to listen to their conversation. "I am not letting you in!"

Shino stepped forward and clasped his hand over Shikamaru's shoulder. "Er, sorry." He muttered to the servant girl. "My friend is a bit too eager..."

Shikamaru wrenched his shoulder free of Shino's grasp. "Hush, you! She was about to let us in, right?"

The girl rolled her eyes and said nothing.

Shino was suddenly curious, leaning forward to peer at the scroll in her hands. He saw a familiar name near the middle of the list: "Ino..." He said under his breath. Perhaps getting into this event wasn't as bad an idea as he had originally thought.

"On second thought..." He said more loudly so Shikamaru and the servant girl could hear. "Do you think we could get in to this event?"

The servant girl blinked, thinking it over. "Will you two be making any trouble?"

"Of course not." Shino said calmly. "I'll keep this one in line." He tightened his grip on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Very well." She said. "Go on in. I'm only letting you two do this because I want to be left alone."

Without hesitating and giving her a chance to change her mind, Shino tugged Shikamaru in the direction of the palace. Shikamaru resisted, calling to the servant girl as he was being pulled away.

"Wait! I'm Shikamaru! What's your name?" He called to her.

She looked over her shoulder and smirked at him. "Temari."

Shikamaru finally stopped restisting and walked in step with Shino, so Shino could let go of his cousin's arm. "Temari...what a beautiful name." The boy with the ponytail was practically drooling.

Shino sighed, exhasparated, and tugged his friend as they entered the golden glow of the Capulet house.


	3. Chapter 2: Proposal

**Author's Note:** A shorter chapter for a shorter event, of course. Well, I'm off fanfiction for tonight, so I'll be back tomorrow for another chapter or two. Hopefully some people will read this and review overnight. Farewell, and "thanks, and thanks, and ever thanks!" - William Shakespeare.

* * *

_Capulets and Montagues_  
Chapter 2: **Proposal**

* * *

A slightly chubby man sat as his desk, scribbling names onto a piece of paper. He was in his office, surrounded by four walls filled with leather-bound books and parchment scrolls. He was writing by a single cream-colored candle, which had burned half down in the time he had been sitting there. He had lavender eyes and lace-white skin, as were common in the Capulet gene pool. He was wearing a red nobility outfit, preparing to attend a ball in his own palace. But first, he had some business to attend to.

A faint knock on his door drew his eyes up from the paper. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Come in!"

The door swung open, and a young blonde boy peered around it. He grinned when he saw the man in his chair. "You summoned me, Lord Hiashi Capulet?"

"Yes." The man said, motioning for the blonde to sit in a seat in front of his desk. "Do sit down, Naruto. We have some discussing to do."

After bowing his head towards Lord Capulet, Naruto seated himself in the chair. He looked up at the lord with his shining blue eyes, curious for why he had been summoned by such an important figure.

"I called you to tell you that I wish to betroth my only daughter, Lady Hinata Capulet, to you." Lord Capulet got right to the point. "You are the best heir to the Capulet name, and I trust you to take over my kingdom when I am gone."

Naruto's eyes brightened. "This is an honor, my lord! And your daughter is a beautiful girl, with a nice body..." He said, smirking.

Capulet knew about Naruto's physical attraction to his daughter, and that didn't bother him as much when the loudmouth didn't say anything about it. He stood up, leaning forward on the desk to loom threateningly over Naruto. "She is a woman. And I would prefer that you refer to her with respect, or I will behead you and find another man to inherit the Capulet name!" He roared angrily.

Naruto had recoiled in his chair, and was shaking with fear. "M-my apologies, L-lord Capulet..."

Hiashi settled back down, sitting again in his chair. "Apology accepted. Now, go get ready for the ball." He grinned, and watched as Naruto nodded and silently slipped out of the room.


End file.
